


Songbird

by batboybondage



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Branding, Father Todd, M/M, Reverse Age, incubus, slight dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batboybondage/pseuds/batboybondage
Summary: Father Todd has asked the choirboy to stay after service.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is of age, everything turns out to be consensual, but there’s a bit of dub-con in the beginning.

His voice was clear and bright, like a wedding bell in May. Father Todd admired the young man as he sang his solo in a sincere tenor that had the midnight mass captivated. Moonlight streamed through the red, yellow and green stained glass, casting the singer in unearthly colour.

Richard Grayson, his Songbird.

The choirboy was still in the blush of youth. Vigorous and healthy, active and well-liked. The older boys of the choir were fond of him. In Sunday school Timothy helped him with his verses, and Damian was strict helping him when his voice cracked into a tenor. “Your voice will not be wasted, Grayson.”

The tutoring paid off.

Father Todd let the lovely voice ring for a moment into silence before he finished service. Everyone mingled and filed out, ready for their safe happy beds. He shook hands, nodded, chatted. He spotted Dick talking enthusiastically with Barbara Gordon, Cassandra Cain and Stephanie Brown. He approached, greeted the ladies, put a firm hand on the teen’s shoulder.

“Stay awhile after,” He whispered in his ear.

Dick turned and smiled sweetly in response. Dick was a good church boy always ready to please his priest.

Father Todd turned, licked his lips, and continued to usher people out of the church.

-

“You wanted to see me, Father?”

The last of his parishioners left. Dick stood at the candles red light flickering on his face. Father Todd moved forward silently. Dick smiled, unsure.

“Is it about Sunday dinner? Bruce is looking forward to it…” He trailed off. Father Todd was close now. He cleared his throat, unable to move back with the lit candles behind him.

Father Todd caught him by the cheek. The younger man didn’t pull away, but his breathtaking blue eyes widened.

“Father?”

“You are so tempting,” Father Todd studied him, trailing his fingers down to Dick’s pulse point. His heartbeat sped up, and Father Todd watched in satisfaction as the singer’s pupils dilated.

“Look at you. The perfect offering from God. A beautiful Icarus, but instead of the sun, you’ve found yourself flying toward darkness.”

The shadows of the room seemed to tremble. They cast the shadow of his wings before they came out of his shoulders.

Dick opened and closed his mouth, trying to say something, to react, but all he could do was lean closer into his priest’s arms.

“I try to move among you in silence. I try to stay hidden. I had Princes and Princesses, Kings and Queens, the rich and the beautiful on their knees for me and me alone. They fell to my charms, my appetites… you my sweet Robin, in this dung heap, you outshine all of them. Since you were a boy I’ve seen you bud and blossom and now you’re finally ripe for me to pluck.“

“You’re a—” Dick managed, but Father Todd seized him pressing their lips together. His wings stretched and his tail curled wrapping around the younger man’s leg. His horns grew out. Dick gasped against his lips the Father—the demon used the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth.

He pulled back and smiled. Dick was dazed, lips kiss swollen.

“I can give you the sweetest pleasures imaginable, if you let me,” the false priest whispered in the choirboy’s ear.

“No—don’t wanna go to Hell,” Dick moaned, but he didn’t move away. He inadvertently pressed closer.

“No Songbird, I’m sure your place in heaven is reserved. I’m not after your soul,” He trailed his clawed fingertips down the human’s chest, “I’m after your body.”

“Ngh!” The young man was putty in his hands. The scent he gave off was an aphrodisiac to humans.

“I’ve seen your eyes wander; I’ve heard your confessions. The man you stare at in longing. Who is it?”

Dick’s already flushed cheeks brightened.

“Heh, that’s what I thought, Pretty Bird. Now then.” He started pulling buttons off Dick’s shirt, shifting him around, pushing him toward the pews. “Will you give into temptation?”

“I—I—don’t…”

“Give me your body and I’ll bring you to heaven right now, Icarus.”

Dick closed his eyes.

The incubus nuzzled him taking him all in. He had waited so long.

“No,” The young man said still in a daze.

The demon stopped, practically wrenched himself away. The young man almost collapsed without the support of Jason’s embrace.  

Dick looked up in uncertainty.

“I won’t touch you if you don’t want me to,” Jason said, straightening, tense. His wings wrapped on his shoulders. Truthfully he could have the boy any way he wanted at the twitch of his finger, but that’s not what he wanted.

He had lied, he wanted more than the singer’s body.

Dick hugged himself, “I don’t want to be used. I don’t want to give myself to something that doesn’t love me, no matter how much I might…” He went red trailing off.

The demon saw the spark.

“You still care…”

Dick looked away.

He approached again, more carefully this time.

“What if I made you a promise?”

“Promise?”

“You and I, forever.”

What does forever mean for a human?

Dick met his eyes. He couldn’t know what the demon was promising, and yet Jason had the feeling he did. Dick nodded his assent.

The Incubus smiled and raised his hand. Dick closed the distance between them. He took him by the hand and pulled him close.

He made short work of the rest of the choirboy’s clothes. He was naked, golden in the candlelight. Jason came down ravishing his body. His thin bat wings gently closed against Dick’s arms.

“Relax now,” Jason ordered. He gently rested his Songbird on the front pew. He gazed down at the naked young man laid out before him. The incubus pulled out his priest collar and slowly undid the buttons on his shirt.

He was the seducer, but the one in front of him had done all the seducing. The incubus had treasured Richard Grayson since he was a boy, he had no intentions to take him, but as he grew and developed Jason knew.

They were destined to be twined together.

He was fully naked now, his impressive wings stretched, his tail curled at the floor, his horns raised proudly.

He bent down kissing Dick again. Dick moaned. He lifted his legs over Jason’s shoulder. The demon reached down running his along to touch the young man’s hole.

“I have a few tricks,” Jason grinned. Dick gasped as he felt a warm wetness inside him.

“Nice and wet for me,” the demon chucked pushing in his finger. Dick licked his lips.

“Relax,” the demon whispered again, “Nice and relaxed for me,” he pulled and stretched the singer, every so often dipping in further making his Songbird gasp.

“You’re ready,” He hummed and removed his fingers.

“Fuck me please,” Dick pleaded, “Fuck me forever.”

“With pleasure.”

He pushed into him and had to hold back his own emotions and pleasure or he might have torn apart the delicate human flesh underneath him.  

His. His, his, his.

Dick moaned as Jason pushed in and out, they kissed hard and fast, barely leaving space for air.

“Mine,” Jason muttered every-so-often.

“Yours,” Dick agreed. “Yours.” He strained up to meet Jason’s lips again. He was so damn flexible. He was so damn perfect.

The heat rose around them. Blue flames started to lick at their skin. Dick cried out, but the pleasure Jason gave him overrode the pain of the flames. Jason brought him closer, wrapping his wings around them to protect him.

“Forever,” Jason promised.

They both shouted in orgasm and ecstasy. Dick clung to him, screaming.

The flames died away, Jason spread his wings. Branded on Dick’s skin was a mark of bonding. In a ‘v’ on his chest running down his arms to two of his fingertips.  Jason leaned down and kissed his branded shoulder.

“Does it hurt?”

Dick shook his head. “Father Todd?”

“Jason,” He corrected.

“What does it mean?”

Jason ran his hand along Dick’s back. Met his lover’s soft blue eyes.

“This is where your wings will grow, my Songbird.”


End file.
